Sweet Sacrifice
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: On second thought," Bushido told Tybor as he made a move to drag Olivia out of the room, grinning cruelly. "I think I will pay the 250." How far will Olivia go to save herself and her partner? Wildlife spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my sick, sad imagination.

A/N Alright, I've seen a lot of the stories where Bushido offered to pay the 100, leaving Elliot and Olivia in a really sucky situation. What if he had offered to pay the 250 instead?

"Mmm, are you ready for me, daddy?"

Elliot looked towards the bathroom and forced his mouth not to become agape at the sight before him, and tried to make it seem like he knew she was in his bathroom half naked.

"God, what the hell am I doing?" Olivia thought to herself frantically, looking over to the two men, trying to act surprised that they were there.

"Ooh, I didn't know we were having a party. That'll be a hundred to watch, two fifty to join, each."

She hugged him and pressed her body against his, burying her head in his neck.

Elliot, realizing that he had better play along threw out a chuckle.

"A guys gotta eat."

He closed his eyes and kept his hands at his side, afraid to even look down, knowing what he would see.

"You have good taste, I'll give you that."

"Get her out of here," Bushido barked.

"Why so tense?" Olivia asked him softly, draping her arms around him, praying to god that her fright and embarrassment wouldn't sneak through her acting.

"Um, not tonight," muttered Elliot, handing her the shirt, too focused on getting her out of here safely to really play along.

"Well guess what? you still gotta pay."

Tybor held the gun out for her to see and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, Elliot hot on his tail.

Bushido looked after them for a moment.

"On second thought," Bushido told Tybor as he made a move to drag Olivia out of the room, grinning cruelly as the two turned back around. "I think I will pay the 250."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock as she tried to pull away from the hold he had on her.

"Come on, guys," Elliot said, trying to keep the franticness out of his voice, "let her leave and then we can get down to business."

Bushido shook his head.

"I think." He strode over to Olivia and stroked her cheek, "that a little bit of relaxation is exactly what we need."

"I just think I should go," Olivia told him, forcing herself to let out a chuckle as she yanked out of Tybors hold and beginning to make her way out of the house "I mean, I'm not really comfortable around guns, and I'm sure the three of you have work to do and-"

Bushidos hands enclosed around her wrist and she whipped around to face him.

"You look like you're worth every penny," he whispered pulling her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just let her go, Bushido, come on."

He seemed to ignore Elliots outburst, and instead looked her up and down, still holding on to her, "I managed beautiful women for many years. I would be able to make you a lot of money."

"I work by myself," Olivia told him quickly.

"In that case," he pulled out his wallet and began to count out the bills and handed it to her. "Two hundred and fifty, now," he yanked her closer and gently kissed her on the lips. "Where do we begin?"

Olivia pulled away and glanced over at Elliot, frightened to the core.

"Let her go!" Elliot half demanded going up to them.

"I paid, and there for she's mine," Bushido said, not looking away from Olivia, grinning. "You know," his hand made his way down her back, "you are quite beautiful."

He moved his hand down to her ass and squeezed, letting out a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" Olivia cried, pushing him away.

Bushido stumbled and looked at her with surprise, and Olivia looked at him, fear heavy in her eyes.

He laughed, and his face broke out into a smile. "Oh I see."

Bushido walked back over and grasped both of her wrists, "you like to play games." He gripped them harder and yanked her towards him, pressing his body against hers.

"Just let her go, Bushido, come on!" Elliot pleaded, his undercover act vanishing.

"Mike!" he yelled, looking over at him, letting go of Olivia. "Shut up, or I kill you where you stand!"

He got out his gun and pointed it at Elliot, but before Elliot could even react, Olivia grabbed his head, turning it to her, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Bushido kissed her back hungrily, running his fingers through her hair, tugging on it.

Olivia pulled away from his touch, and let out a small cry of pain.

"I love a woman who screams," he breathed, gently sucking on her neck.

He pushed her hard, and she fell onto the bed, and he quickly moved on top of her.

"Give us some privacy, huh?" Bushido said, holding her hands above her head as she struggled to get from underneath him.

"Get off me!" Olivia screamed, her heart and mind racing.

Elliot ran over to them, and pulled Bushido off of her, sending him flying to the ground.

"Don't touch her again," he growled, reaching a hand down to help her up.

Olivia took his hand eagerly and collapsed into his waiting arms.

"You little bastard!" Bushido yelled, aiming his gun at him.

"Don't hurt him!" Olivia cried, pushing him behind her.

Bushido looked at her in confusion, slowly walking up to her.

"What kind of hooker are you?" he grumbled, stopping right in front of her.

He bored into her eyes for a moment, before he reached out with surprising speed. But instead of grabbing her, he patted her jean pockets, and reached into her left pocket where her wallet and badge was. Olivia closed her eyes in defeat.

He pulled it out and looked at it for a moment.

"Detective second grade Olivia Benson," he read, "SVU."

He looked up from the badge, glaring at her.

"You're a cop?"

She said nothing, and his eyes narrowed even more.

"I don't like being tricked," he growled. "And I don't like being tricked by cops the most."

"Look, why don't we all just calm down, and no one has to get hurt?" Olivia said, trying to control her breathing.

Bushido stormed up to her, his gun now trained on her.

"I hate a bitch cop even more then a regular one," he hissed, before hitting her across the face as hard as he could.

She let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor, clutching her face, where not three months ago, several of her cheek bones had been broken courtesy of Lowell Harris.

"Don't touch her!" Elliot yelled, but Bushido pointed his gun at him.

"Mike, shut up!" he ordered, turning his attention back to Olivia, his gun once again aimed at her.

She looked up at him, her heart pounding so hard, she was sure they could all hear it. She felt too vulnerable, too out of control. She was half naked, and she nor Elliot had no weapons, and here they were with two murderers with guns.

He picked up the shirt she had dropped and thrown it at her.

"Get dressed," he ordered, and Olivia quickly pulled her shirt back on, thankful at least for some form of covering.

"Mike, go get me some tape," he ordered Elliot.

Elliot looked between Bushido and Olivia, who nodded frantically.

"Now, Mike! Move you ass!"

Shaking, he went to the drawer and pulled out some duct tape, praying that he would be the one to tie her up so that he would be able to make it loose.

But instead, Bushido snatched the tape from Elliot, and bent down beside her, and flipped her on her stomach, and yanked her arms behind her.

"Take it easy!" she ordered, which earned her a slap in the face.

Bushido wrapped the duct tape around her wrists making it as tight as he could.

He stood up and kicked her hard in the ribs, making her cry out in pain and roll over on her back.

Bushido reached down once more and put a strip across her mouth.

"You know," he whispered, moving her hair out of her face as she glared at him. "Things would have been a lot better for you if you had just let me screw you, detective."

He kissed her on the cheek, and she yanked away from him, trying to get out of her bonds.

He chuckled and stood up and turned to Elliot. "Grab her and put her in the trunk."

"No," Elliot told him forcefully. "Bushido, I'm not gonna let you hurt her."

Bushido sighed in what seemed like boredom. "I have to tell you, Mike, the whole red cape and tights thing is getting pretty old."

He aimed his gun at him and cocked it. Olivia let out a muffled scream, trying to stand up without the use of her arms.

"Why does this cop," he spat the word cop out like it was a foul curse word, "care for you so much, Mike? Are you an informant of hers? Huh? Is that what it is?"

Olivia frantically shook her head no, while Elliot swallowed hard, unsure of what to say.

Olivia screamed something through the duct tape.

"I think your little cop buddy has something to tell us," he said going over to her and ripping the duct tape off her mouth.

"I'm working a case with another detective," she lied. "I heard from a source that this man is involved in an animal smuggling ring that was responsible for a rape and murder of a woman. I was about to do whatever it took to get him to confess. My necklace is a wire, and my earrings have a G.P.S. system in them. And in about one minute, this place will be surrounded by cops and SWAT. So I suggest you give yourself up, Bushido, and just come quiet. Because I promise if they come in here and see me tied up, the shit will hit the fan."

Elliots eyes widened. Why this woman became a cop instead of an actress was beyond him. He had lied to get perps to confess before, lied in undercover stints, but never come up with a completley brand new story right off the bat under this much pressure.

Bushido grinned and chuckled. "Too bad we will be long gone before your friends get here."

He reached down and took her earrings off of her and then ripped her necklace off of her.

Her threw them to the ground and stomped on them, and Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. That wasn't what she had planned.

"Grab her. We're going for a little ride," he told Elliot, placing another strip on her mouth.

Elliot looked between him and Olivia, who nodded, meeting his eyes.

"Shit," he whispered, before going up to her, picking her up, and leading her out of the room.

Bushido left the room, and Tybor looked from Elliot and Olivia, shaking his head before they followed.

"Oh god, Liv, I'm sorry!" he told her sincerely as he walked out. "I promise I won't let either of them touch you."

She said nothing, as they made their way to Bushidos car.

"Give her here," Tybor ordered, yanking her from his grasp.

Olivias heart pounded. Two violent men with guns, and she had nothing to defend her or her partner.

Elliot looked between the two of them before he opened the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Bushido asked him. "I told you to put her in the trunk."

"She won't be able to breathe in there," Elliot told him, as if that solved everything.

"You think I give two shits about that? I have over 1 million dollars coming in next week. I do not care about the couple tens of thousands I will make from her if she so happens to die along the way."

Elliots eyes widened. "No! I won't let you do this to her!"

"Mike, either you do it and live or I will and you die. Your choice. And hey." He grinned at him, and it made Elliot nearly sick to his stomach. "I might just let you two try her for free. After I am done of course. Don't want to sell a product I have not personally tested myself, of course."

Olivias eyes widened in fear, and she struggled against Tybors hold.

Bushidos chuckled before he threw the keys to Elliot.

"Open the trunk and put her in."

"No!"

Bushidos eyes narrowed at Elliot, and stormed over to him.

"Do you know how many men I have killed, Mike? Do you really think another one will matter to me?"

Elliot stood his ground. Bushido sighed before he aimed his gun at him and pulled back the charger.

Olivia screamed as loud as she could, filled to the brim with desperation.

Bushido stormed over to Olivia, and ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Please don't hurt him!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him!"

Bushido growled softly before turning to Elliot.

"Whatever is going on between the two of you. I intend to find out."

He went over to Tybor, and hit Olivia as hard as he could with the gun, her eyes closing instantly. Tybor had to grab her by the shoulder to keep her from falling to the ground. "Open the trunk," Bushido demanded, taking her from him, "and put her in."

Tybor went over and took the keys away from Elliot before going over and opening the trunk without so much as a moments hesitation.

He went over to her, and grabbed her, throwing her over her shoulder.

Tybor walked back to the trunk, Elliot looking on in helplessness as he placed her in the trunk, and slammed it shut.

Bushido turned to Elliot, who kept his eyes on the trunk where Olivia laid. "Now. Are we going to have any more problems?"

Elliot shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak for fear of saying something that might blow his cover further.

"Good. Get in the car."

With one last fleeting glance at the trunk, Elliot got into the passenger side, while Bushido got into the drivers side, and Tybor in the back.

Without another word, they all drove off into the night.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, just in time to feel the car jolt and hit her head on the roof.

She let out a muffled groan, and her heart began pounding as she realized her oxygen was running out.

She tried to get the tape on her hands to rip, but it was useless.

She let out a muffled scream, and kicked the trunk, praying that someone, anyone, would hear her, but she knew it was useless. No way would anyone hear her over the cars engine. She wasn't even sure where they were or how far they had traveled.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to relax, hoping that Elliot would find a way out of this, without getting either of them hurt.

Olivia knew there was no way she would be able to live with herself if he was hurt because she had wanted to check up on him.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she did know that when the car had finally rolled to a stop, and when the engine cut off, the most important thing on her mind was to hear her partners voice, to let her know he was okay.

She heard the car doors open and close, and several very muffled voices before finally someone put the key in the trunk.

Olivia shut her eyes again, and hands much softer then she expected lifted her out of the trunk.

Olivia spared herself a tiny peek, barley moving her eye lids, and felt a surge of relief when she saw Elliot carrying her, looking just as nervous as she felt, but otherwise unharmed.

She heard a door open, and another voice.

"Bushido!" the unknown voice cried joyfully, a hint of a long ago Russian accent attached. "I haven't seen you in almost three years! What do I owe the pleasure? With this beautiful woman in toe as well?"

"I caught her trying to snoop around. You know just as well as I do that I do not tolerate that. So I thought I would sell her to you. She's a cop."

She heard foot steps crunch on gravel, and suddenly felt a man caress her cheek. Elliot stiffened up at once.

"She's a bit older then what you usually bring, but beautiful none the less. A cop, you said? We talking blue uniform?"

"Better, she's in sex crimes. Names Olivia Benson, she's a second grade. And she's not too old. Gonna be forty four in seven months, and an older woman mean more experience."

Olivia stiffened up this time, and she was sure Elliot felt her, because he took several step backwards. "Don't touch her," he snapped.

"Don't mind him," Bushido growled. "They seem quite... protective of one another. But just think about it. A sex crimes cop is getting used. Do you really think she is going to give it up without a struggle every time? "

"Well my customers are beginning to tell me they desire more fight in my services," the still unknown voice mused.

She heard another set of foot steps crunch on the gravel, and then she felt someone yank her away from Elliots hold, and this time she couldn't help but let out a whimper of fear she knew they heard.

"well," the unknown man chuckled, "Seems like your little cop is quite the little actress as well. Wake up!" he yelled at her, and she felt someone slap her hard across the face.

Her eyes opened and looked up at Bushido, and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

He dropped her, and she let out a muffled cry of pain when she fell onto the hard gravel.

Bushido yanked her by the arm and stood her up, facing the man with the name she didn't know.

He had to be at least fifty, with dark hair gelled into a neat style. He wore black jeans and a white wife beater stretched over his fat stomach, his eyes displayed nothing but coldness.

He looked her over and ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Don't touch me," she growled, trying to get away from Bushido. The man laughed, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Listen to her," he chuckled. "A mere woman trying to give me orders."

He let out another soft chuckle and stroked her cheek. "You are going to be feisty. I like that. Most men who come here get broken down girls who just lie there, no fight in them at all. But I can tell you will be different, Olivia."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming, and she turned towards Elliot, her chest heaving, tears in her eyes.

The man allowed his eyes to feast on her a few more seconds before he turned back to the large house. "Bring the girl!" he called over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

Bushido pushed her forward, still holding her arms behind her, her heart pounding.

Elliot at once tried to follow, but Tybor held him back.

"I need to talk to you," he told him, crossing his arms, letting the gun in his holster show, "about respect."

"Don't hurt him!" Olivia screamed as Bushido yanked her inside the house. "Please!"

"Let go of me!" she begged as she desperately tried to get away from him. " Don't do this!"

"Shouldn't have tried to interfere in my business," Bushido growled as she was yanked inside the house.

Elliot tried to push by Tybor, but he held him back.

"Go away," Elliot growled, no longer caring about the gun now that Olivia was without him.

"Shut up," Tybor ordered, his eyes narrowed at him.

"Go to hell!"

"Look!" he whispered in anger, looking around the large house making sure they were alone. "Do you want to save your partner or not?"

Elliots eyes widened in shock and he stepped back. "Partner? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, trying his hardest to feign confusion.

"Cut the crap, Stabler," he muttered, his eyes darting all around. "It's only by the good grace of god that Bushido hasn't figured it out yet."

"How did you-"

"Please," he said almost smugly. "Bushido raped and murdered a young girl, and three days later a customs agent just happens to need our help?"

Elliot looked at him in utter confusion, trying to wrap his mind around everything at once.

"But look," Tybor said, pulling Elliot out of his suber. "Do you want to save her or not?"

"Tell me what to do."

Tybor motioned to the house. "You do the one thing they want to do to her."

"What do you mean?"

"You pay money to use her."

Elliots heart gave a bound. If he could just get her alone he could get her out of there, she would be out of harms way. About what would happen to Elliot after... he'd play that hand when the time came.

"I don't have any money," Elliot suddenly remembered, "and I don't think Bushido will take an IOU."

Tybor got out his wallet and handed him a large stack of bills. There's two thousand dollars there, Razeer usually charged five hundred for his girls, but seeing as how she's a cop, they might make you pay extra."

Elliot nodded and made a way towards the house, but Tybor stopped him once more.

"I'm supposed to be teaching you a lesson," he muttered, before hitting him as hard as he could in the face. Elliot let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground and Tybor kicked him in the ribs several times, and stomped on his face, the blood squirting out of his nose.

"Sorry," he told him in complete sincerity, as he helped him up from the ground, "had to be done."

"No harm done." Elliot groaned and wiped the cascading blood from his nose and winced in pain as he walked towards the house with Tybor.

The stepped inside the house and Elliot looked around the large house. There were a few girls who were so thin, Elliot could see their bones through the clothing they had on, stringy hair surrounded their hollowed out faces, wearing outfits so skimpy, Elliot wouldn't have even consider them clothes.

"Where is she!" he asked, biting his lip in order to go screaming her name and go running after her.

"I'm not sure," Tybor muttered, also looking around. "I've never been here before.

Elliot turned to him, his eyes wide with anger. "You what?"

Tybor quickly ran up to one of the girls sitting down.

"Where's the guys that just came in here, with a girl who was panicking."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes blood shot, her nose red. "What?"

"Where is she?" Elliot shouted, and Tybor hushed him before turning back to the junkie.

"Think hard. Where did they go?"

"I don't know," she groaned, letting her head droop.

"Hey!" Elliot growled, storming up to her and slapping her on the face lightly, making her look at him once more. "The girl, the two guys, where did the go?"

She moaned in frustration, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't know! Now leave me alone!"

"You little bitch," Elliot snarled, about to hit her again, but a loud scream interrupted him.

Tybor and Elliot only spared each other only a moments glance before they took off running down the hall where they heard it, Elliots heart pounding as another scream ripped through them.

They heard the screams emit from a room on the left, and Elliot took a deep breath and slammed through the door, where in the room, a man was on top of a woman who was restrained was moving fast, blocking her from view, groaning loudly.

Elliot raced to him, and pulled him off, sending the man hurtling to the ground.

"Olivia, are you-" but as he looked at the victim, he was surprised to not see Olivia, but a young girl, no older then sixteen with dark red hair, several bruises on her pale face.

"Thank you!" the girl sobbed, "thank you!"

Elliot turned to Tybor who was struggling against the man.

"Go find your partner!" Tybor ordered, knocking the man out with one punch and throwing his cuffs to Elliot. "I'll help the girl."

Without a word of thanks, Elliot raced out of the room and looked up and down the hall, straining to hear something that would lead him to her.

"I want ten thousand," Elliot heard Bushido mutter from another door close to him. Elliot raced down the hall and pressed his head to the door.

"Ten thousand?" the man who had met with them in the front asked in shock. "Seven thousand. Two thousand more then what I usually pay."

"She's a cop and will put up a hell of a fight. Nine thousand."

Elliot knocked on the door, his heart pounding.

They heard foot steps and Bushido opened the door, his eyes narrowing when he saw Elliot.

"Mike, what the hell-"

"I just wanted to do some business," he said calmly, flashing the wad of money, and Bushido eyes it hungrily.

"Come in, come in!" the man shouted from the room.

Elliot moved past Bushido and quickly scanned the room, his heart beat increasing when he saw no sign of Olivia, nor any sign this was a whore house as he looked at the man over a desk.

"Mike, this is Krokus Razeer, the owner and operator of this operation, and an old friend and business partner of mine. Razeer, this is Mike Scully."

"Nice to meet you, Mike," Razeer said holding out his hand and Elliot shook it, his eyes still darting around the tiny office.

"Now what type of business can I offer you?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in the leather chair.

Elliot showed him the wad of money, and he let out a low whistle.

"Where did you get that money?" Bushido demanded, and Elliot swallowed hard, trying to think of a good explanation.

"From my ecstasy deals," he lied. "Had it in my pocket, what I was going to pay the hooker with before I knew she was a cop."

Bushido looked at the money for a moment before he sat back down, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Money is money, Bushido!" Razeer said, a large smile on his face. "Now... what do I have to do for you for that money to become mine."

Elliot smirked and handed the money. "Two thousand dollars to be the first to do the cop."

"Really?" Bushido asked, disbelief in his voice once more. "Even though several minutes ago, you were yelling at me for doing this to her?"

"Me and Tybor talked," he said, rubbing his bruised face. "and I realized I owed you more respect, that you're letting me have a damn fine job and I should just stop bitching about it. Plus I'm pissed she played me."

Bushido nodded, once more happy with Elliots explanation.

"Two thousand for the cop, done," Razeer said, snatching the money out of Elliots hands and putting it in his pocket.

"Excellent," Elliot said happily.

Razeer chuckled. "I aim to please, Mike. I'll show you to your room."

Razeer stood up and both Bushido and Elliot followed him out of the room, stopping at a door at the end of the hall. Elliot cold hear Olivias shouts from the inside.

"Someone get me out of here!" she yelled, pounding on the walls. "Help me!"

Elliot had to restrain himself as Razeer opened the door and walked inside, a gun aimed directly inside, Bushido mimicking his actions.

"Get out of here!" she shouted, flattening herself up against the furthest wall, knowing she couldn't take on two men both with guns. But when Elliot walked in behind him, her face went from frightened to relieved, but then back to frightened.

"Get out!" she screamed once more, her breathing labored.

"Shut up!" Razeer shouted, and Olivia let out a true whimper of fear.

He made his way over to her, looking her up and down before he grabbed her by the wrists, turning her around so that her back was facing him, and he slammed her against the wall.

"No!" she screamed, louder and more terrorfied then Elliot had ever heard. "Get off me!"

"I can tell. You're going to make me lot of money," Razeer whispered, his face right next to her, gently rubbing up against her.

"No!" she shrieked, even louder then before, truly frightening Elliot.

Bushido chuckled. "I was right. She does have spirit in her."

"Quite," Razeer breathed into her ear, kissing her neck.

He yanked away from her, still a tight hold on the wrists, and pulled her over to the bed, throwing her down and straddling her.

"She's mine!" Elliot yelled, visibly twitching trying to restrain himself.

"Relax," Razeer chuckled, holding her arms down with one hand, grabbing two leather straps and pulling them across her stomach with the other.

He managed to slip them through the buckle attached to the metal frame and pulled them so tight, Olivia had a difficult time breathing.

Razeer got off of her and bent down next to the buckles, pulling two locks from his pocket and putting them through a metal hoop, locking the straps in place.

He stood up and turned towards Elliot. "There. She won't get away, but all the fight will still be there. Enjoy yourself, Mr. Scully."

He bowed his head and walked out of the room, Bushido following, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Elliot raced over to her, tears in his eyes, while she tried to yank the straps off of her, trying to rip them, but having no success.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" he told her softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Elliot, please," she cried letting out a quiet sob. "help me."

He nodded and bent down next to the buckle, and let out a quiet groan. Both the lock and buckle were metal, and the straps were made of tough leather.

"Don't worry," he mumbled more to himself then her.

He grabbed a hold of the straps and tried to pull, but to no avail.

"Shit," he muttered quietly, looking at the strap, trying to find some tiny rip or tear that would help him.

He went to the other side of the bed, and looked over the strap throughly, and yanked at the strap again, groaning when it was attached to the frame the same way.

Elliot sighed and yanked at the strap on that side, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it," Elliot grumbled, hitting the thick mattress, making it jiggle.

Elliot looked over the bed, realization in his eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking over the bed, trying to find what Elliot was looking at.

"The straps aren't attached to the bed," he told her racing to the foot of the bed. "They're attached to the frame. If I can yank the mattress away, you'll land on the box spring and have enough room to get out from under them."

Elliot gripped the sides of the mattress and took a deep breath before yanking the mattress out from under her, Olivia falling to the hard box spring with a quiet groan of pain.

"Come on," Elliot whispered softly, grabbing her legs and pulling her across the box spring, nearly pulling her clean off the bed.

Elliot helped her up and the two ran up to the door and placed their ears against it.

"I don't hear anything," he muttered before they both backed up and Elliot slowly opened the door, looking up and down the hall, seeing no sign of either Bushido or Razeer.

They made their way down the hall, their fear heightening every passing moment.

They were about to pass another door, before it quickly slammed open, hitting Elliot in the face, knocking him out cold.

Olivia looked up at the culprit, and backed up against he opposite wall in terror, too afraid to leave her partner to run.

"Damn. We hoped to hit you instead of your partner," Razeer told her, aiming his gun at her, moving out of the doorway as Bushido stepped out.

"I know. He's the bastard who really played me," he told her, anger seething in every word.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice going up several octaves in complete and utter panic. "I've never met him before tonight.

"Save it, detective!" Bushido yelled, moving out of the way so Olivia could look inside, and gasped when she saw Tybor on the floor dead, blood surrounding him, the young girl he had tried to help dead beside him, as well as the man who had attacked the girl. "Tybor told us everything before he died. About how he was a cop undercover for a year, and how he knew about Stabler being an SVU detective. You'll be surprised how many people will sing when confronted with death."

Olivia swallowed her fear as she looked between the two men who were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat and they were hungry dogs.

His gun still trained on her, Bushido walked up to her, looking her over for a moment before he pistol whipped her as hard as he could, and she too fell to the floor, the darkness over taking her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review.

Olivia groaned as her eyes opened, her head throbbing so hard she was sure it would explode.

She tried to sit up, but she discovered she was once again strapped to a bed, only this time it was by three straps that ran across her stomach, and she could see that one of the straps was attached to the actual mattress.

When she realized that all of her clothes had been removed, she broke down.

"Help me!" she screamed as she struggled to break the straps. "Somebody help me, please!"

She saw her door open and watched as Bushido and Razeer walked in, both of them chucking as if she had done something funny.

"Keep screaming, no one can hear you."

Olivia fought to control her emotions, to keep the tears from falling. "Where's Elliot?" she asked, her mind focused on her partner. "What did you do to him?"

"He's gone," Bushido answered, "he woke up about twenty minutes ago, and said that he would let the two of us have you without a fight if we let him go without hurting him."

"He was the one who suggested the third strap," Razeer continued. "Says that you knew to push the mattress away, and that we should connect a strap to the mattress as well."

"No," Olivia breathed, tears in her eyes. "You're lying! Where is he?"

"For the chance to save his wife and children, he wouldn't allow it? His partner for his family? Oh he resisted at first. Going on and on saying that he was gonna kill us if we even looked at you, that if we hurt you we'd know true pain, and on and on and on. It got to be quite annoying. But when we told him we had his wife and children addresses... he offered a trade; you for his families safety."

"We saw a picture of them," Razeer told her. "I must say, his wife is one beautiful woman."

"But don't worry, Olivia dear. She isn't even in the same league as you."

"She'd still make a lot of money though. Her kind of looks, it's heavy in the market."

Olivias heart pounded against her chest, her mind racing. They knew about Kathy and his children. She wouldn't let them get near them. She loved Elliot too much to put his family, the people he loved most, in jeopardy.

"No!" Olivia cried. "Don't hurt them!"

Bushido shrugged. "That all depends on you. You try to escape again, we go give them a little visit, do you understand me?"

Olivia nodded frantically. "Yes! I won't do anything, but you have to promise you'll never hurt them! You have to swear none of them, Elliot or his wife and children, will be caught up in this!"

Bushido grinned smugly before he went over to her and stroked her cheek "I promise. But you swear you will do whatever is asked of you in order to keep the bargain? Whatever the customer wants, you will give to them? You will sacrifice yourself for them?"

Olivia swallowed her fear, tears building in her eyes before she nodded.

Bushido and Razeer smiled widely before Razeer went over and laid on top of her, running his hands over her body, one of his hands moving down her stomach and resting on her mid section as he gently rubbed her, the other hand grabbing her breast and squeezing as hard as he could.

Olivia felt sick to her stomach, and she forced herself not to move, not to fight, not to give them any excuse to hurt Elliot and his family.

"You're learning already," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her neck, like Olivia had done to Elliot what seemed like so long ago.

He got off of her and looked down at her as Bushido strode up to her as well.

"I need to get going. My client still needs that money. But before I go."

Bushidos eyes racked over Olivias body. "Do you mind if I test out the new merchandise?"

Razeer chuckled before he bowed lowly. "You are the one who sold her to me. I think it only fair. Be sure to see me after you are done. We need to get together soon, it's been much too short a visit, friend."

The two men embraced like brothers before Razeer left the room, shutting the door behind him, her heart falling when she heard him lock it behind him.

Bushido turned to Olivia, grinning as he stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room.

"You are going to be extraordinary fun, Olivia," he whispered, lust thick and heavy in the mans voice.

He slowly walked over to her, grabbing a small metal key out of his pocket before he unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down.

Olivia turned her head to the wall, tears streaming down her face, but he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her back towards him, a huge smile on his face.

"No, no, no. I want to look into your eyes when I'm doing this."

Bushido grabbed a hold of her hair, and yanked as hard as he could, laughing as Olivia let out a yelp of pain.

"Just like a dog!" he roared in laughter, and Olivia whimpered softly, her whole body shaking in fear, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears away.

"It's for Elliot," she told herself, her chest heaving as he was now directly in front of her, stroking his exposed member until it was hard.

"Remember, Olivia," he whispered, slowly climbing on top of her. "One mistake, and it's your partners family in here instead of you."

With those words echoing in her mind, she nodded, waiting for her torment to begin.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one

Elliot awoke with his head pounding.

He groaned softly as he sat up and looked around the tiny room.

He was in the same office he had been in earlier when he gave the money to Bushido.

Elliot groaned softly before he heard a door slam open, and in walked Bushido and Razeer.

"Have a nice nap, detective?" Bushido asked, his voice laced with anger.

Elliot looked at him in confusion. "Detective. What are you-"

"Tybor told me everything!" he snapped. "You're from SVU, you're Benson's partner, how you and him went undercover to try to nail me."

Elliot in took a deep breath, before he stood up, ignoring the two guns being aimed at him. "Look why don't we calm down, okay? Lets just take a moment to talk."

"No more talking! You're done talking!" Bushido yelled, cocking the gun.

"You tricked me, you lied to my friend," Razeer growled, also pulling back the charger. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't shoot you right now."

"Just calm down, okay. Where's my partner?"

They both chuckled, sending a chill through Elliot.

"She's a little tied up at the moment."

Elliot forced himself to remain calm, pushing the image of those two monsters hands on her out of his mind.

"Look, she didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one you should be mad at, not her. So why don't you just let her go and we can talk about this."

Razeer shook his head. "A beautiful woman like that... I wasn't lying when I said she would make me a lot of money, detective."

"I'd be willing to pay mountains of cash for a chance with her."

"You touch her and I swear to god I'll kill you!" Elliot growled, narrowing his eyes at the two of them.

"Whose to say we haven't already? I mean, sometimes it's nice without the fight."

Elliot made a move to lunge at Bushido, but Razeer held him back. "I promise you if you hurt her, you'll know true pain, Bushido! Where is she?" he screamed, struggling against the hold he was in.

"How did you two escape the first room? I need to protect my investment," Bushido chuckled

"Screw you!"

Bushido stormed over to him, and pressed the gun against his head. "I'll ask you once more, detective. How did you get out of the room."

Elliot stayed silent for a moment before he leaned back and spat directly in his face..

Bushido glared at him before he wiped his face and pulled the gun away from him.

"I should kill you where you stand, Stabler!" he growled.

"Where's my partner?"

Bushido shook his head. "There's no way you're getting her now."

"Tell me!"

Bushido chuckled, shaking his head. "How old are you, detective? Fifty? Surly you must have family; a wife, couple kids? Maybe even grand kids with today's society."

"You stay away from my family? Do you hear me?" Elliot ordered. "I said do you hear me, you son of a bitch!"

"Tell us what we need to know, and we leave you precious little Stabler's out of it."

Elliot looked at him for a moment. " How many children do I have?"

Bushido glowered at him before he stormed over to him, pressing the gun against the head once more.

"Tell me, you worthless piece of shit, or else I make you watch what we plan to do to her, rather you tell us or not!"

"Stay away from her! Kill me if you want, but let her go! I'm the one that infiltrated! You never would have known about her if she would have left when I told her too! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Tell me, and I let her go. We kill you if you tell, but we let that worthless bitch go," Bushido told him, looking directly into his eyes.

Elliot nodded, not even hesitating for half a second, unable to even think of his fate when he had a chance to let her go, to get her safe. "I slid the mattress out from under her, the straps were just attached to the frame. Now will you let her go?"

Bushido nodded to Razeer who let go of Elliot and walked out of the room.

Bushido also walked out of the room, standing in the door way. "Thank you, Elliot, you've been a lot of help. I'm sure Olivia will thank you for giving us that much needed detail. A woman like that. Well, you can't be too careful when it comes to restraining. Our customers might not like it if she got out and walked away."

Elliots eyes widened, his lips parted in confusion. "You said you would let her go if I talked!"

"I plan to let her leave... I didn't say I'd let her leave alive and unharmed."

Elliot ran to the door just before he slammed it closed, the sound of the locks turning the final nail in the coffin.

He pounded on the door with all his strength, desperate for someone to hear him. "Open this door! Open this damn door! Olivia! Olivia, if you can hear me, get out! Oh god, Olivia! Olivia!"

Did y'all really think I would have Elliot abandon her? What kind of EO shipper would I be? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one

With a final pound, Elliot sighed and took several steps back away from the door, looking around the room, trying to find something that would help him escape, help him save his partner.

Elliots eyes landed on the computer on the desk and raced over to it, turning the monitor on.

If he could send an E-mail to Cragen, then they would be able to come, they would be able to save her.

But the moment he turned the monitor on, a sight he knew would haunt him forever showed up.

"Olivia!" he shouted, as if she could hear him through the monitor as he looked down at her.

She was still knocked out, not one shred of clothing on her, and Elliot felt bile rise in his throat as the thought of Bushido and Razeers hands on her, taking off her clothes, touching her everywhere.

"Olivia, wake up!" he shouted, praying to god she could hear him.

He saw her door open and Razeer and Bushido walked in, another strap, a hammer, and nails in their hands.

"Olivia!" he screamed, frantic now. "Olivia, wake up! Olivia!"

He watched as they nailed the strap into the top mattress and puled it across her stomach, their hands lingering on her as they hooked it in on the other side.

They looked up to where the camera was, and they both grinned up at it before they left the room.

"Damn it!" Elliot growled, shutting the monitor off, running his hand through his brutally short hair.

He got up from the computer chair and rushed over to the door, kicking it, slamming into it, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Shit!" he roared, kicking the door once more, tears threatening to fall.

He raced over to the desk once more, looking or something, anything that would help him.

He tore open the drawers, ripping out the contents, throwing various papers around, stacks of money, pens, pencils, nothing that would help him out.

He was about to go back to slamming up against the door until it broke open, when he found the thing that he would love forever, an object that Elliot Stabler kissed at that moment.

A singe, tiny, silver paperclip.

Elliot grabbed it and raced towards the door once more, straightening it out as much as he could before he stuck it in the key hole.

For two straight minutes, he worked diligently, being careful not to lose his patience with the string of metal, knowing this was his only chance to save his partner.

Another minute passed before the sound of the locks clicking open nearly brought tears to his eyes.

He had to use all of his restrain not to cry out in joy, and instead took several deep breaths to calm himself, before racing back over to the computer.

Elliot reluctantly turned the monitor back on, regretting it the moment he did.

Bushido was on top of her, his hands moving over every inch of her, kissing her hungrily on the lips.

But what Elliot couldn't figure out was why she wasn't fighting. She laid very still, not moving at all, not even a single tear in her eyes as he violated her, touched her, over powered her.

"Fight back," he growled at the screen, knowing it was useless, that she couldn't hear him. "Fight back!"

He looked on a few moments longer before he raced back over to the door, slowly opening it, unable to get the sight of his best friend being tormented out of his mind.

Elliot peaked his head out and looked up and down the hall, not seeing Razeer anywhere.

He grabbed the paper clip out of the hole and slowly began to walk down the ragged hallway.

He could hear the moans and groans coming from the other rooms, and panic began to set in once more. How the hell would he be able to figure out what room she was being held in.

He put his ear to one of the doors and heard a loud groan, followed by a mans voice.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby, just like that!"

"Stop, he heard a sad female voice whimper. "Please."

It pained Elliot not to run in there, to crush the man who was hurting the woman, but he had to find Olivia, he had to save her.

"I'll come back," he whispered so soft, he knew there was no chance of either occupant of the room hearing him, but it was the truth. As soon as he got Olivia, he would be back, saving this young woman and the others being held here.

Elliot proceeded on, listening for either Bushidos or Olivias voice, any clue that would tell him where she was.

He was about to double back when he heard foot steps walk up the hall. Elliot flattened himself up against one of the doors, listening as the foot steps got closer and closer.

He saw Razeer pass under one of the lights, and Elliots blood boiled as he watched him, flattening himself up even more, not even breathing, unseen, completley silent as he waited to strike.

He passed by him, and the moment he was in front of him, Elliot reached out and pulled him towards him.

Razeer only had a second to cry out before Elliot put his fore arm against his throat, holding it there as tight as he could.

"Where's my partner?" he growled, making his arm pressed up against him tighter. "What room is she in?"

Razeer struggled to get even one breath in, much less an answer.

He reached up and scratched his arm, but that did nothing to the hold.

"What room?" he asked again, loosening his grip some.

"Screw you!" Razeer wheezed, fighting against him and losing horrendously.

"Wrong answer."

Elliot took Razeers arm and as hard as he could manage, slammed it up against the wall, enjoying the sound of several bones cracking.

He quickly tightened his air way as he screamed, cutting off his sound again.

"Tell me where she is, or next time it'll be your neck that gets broken."

Razeer shook his head and Elliot growled softly.

"Your choice," he growled, taking his head in his hands and twisting it tightly.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Don't kill me, please!" Razeer pleaded with a sob.

Elliot released him and slammed him up against the wall, Razeers face not an inch away from his own. "I'll ask you one last time. Where is my partner?"

"Down the next hall! The third door on the left! She's in the spy room. There's a video camera and whenever I want a private show with one of my girls and a client, I put them in there."

Elliot stepped back and Razeer sunk to the floor, holding his bruised and red throat.

"You better pray that nothing happens to her, because if it does I'll kill you."

Razeer chuckled coldly, a lot more confident now that Elliot wasn't crushing his wind pipe. "It's too late, detective. Do you really think me and Bushido would let a beautiful thing like that go to waste even if she was asleep?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him.

Then with surprising speed, Elliot kicked Razeer in the face as hard as he could possibly manage.

Razeer fell like a brick, blood gushing from his nose, his eyes closed.

Elliot didn't stop to see if there was a pulse, nor did he care. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to Olivia, getting her safe and away from damage, no matter what happened to him or any others.

He reached down and patted Razeer down, grabbing the gun in his holster before he sped off.

Olivia couldn't help it as the tears ran down her face. She hated herself for it, which made her do it al the more. But she refused to plead for him to stop, refused to fight back, praying to god that he would not punish Elliot or his family for her tears.

Bushido had yet to penetrate her. Instead he kissed her all over, his hands ran over her body, grabbing and squeezing her every curve.

She could feel his hard member in between her legs, and she imagined that was his real thrill. Knowing she knew he could do the ultimate damage at any time, and she was helpless to stop, torturing her by waiting, unsure when he would strike.

But what was absolute, undeniable torture for Olivia was when he told her to speak, told her to tell him she wanted him, told her to say he was the best, that he owned her, that she was nothing compared to him, admitting defeat to her.

"Tell me you want it," he breathed in her ear, rubbing up against her, his member less then half an inch of being inside her.

"I want it," she whispered, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you."

Bushido chuckled before kissing her once more before lowering his mouth, to her jaw line, then to her neck, before finally reaching her exposed breasts.

He grabbed one and squeezed, running his thumb over her hardened nipple, taking her other one in his mouth, sucking on it painfully hard, grinding his teeth against her nipple, and Olivia in took a sharp breath, feeling the blood run down her breast.

Bushido ignored her bleeding and bit her once more before he moved his mouth to her other one, doing the same thing to that one.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out, to tell him to stop, the image of Elliots children, of Kathy, firmly set in her mind.

Bushido moved his mouth back to her mouth and kissed her once more.

"Just think," he whispered in her ear. "You're gonna get this every day until we decide we don't need you anymore. You're going to make me and my friend so much money, and you are worth every penny, Olivia."

He kissed her once more before he spread her legs even further then they were, gripping her shoulders, his kisses becoming more frantic, hungry; and Olivia knew this was it.

"You're mine, Olivia," he breathed before he thrust into her hard, filling her completley.

Olivia couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain, but she forced herself not to fight back, to remain still.

He withdrew completley, chucking cruelly. "If you think that one little prick hurt, you have no idea what's in store for you."

He was about to enter her again before the sound that Olivia would always remember as the sweetest sound in the world interrupted him.

The sound of someone crashing into a door before it broke wide open.

"Get off her!" Elliot screamed, aiming his gun at Bushido, shaking so bad, he was worried he would accidently pull the trigger and hit Olivia. "Now, Bushido!"

Olivia looked over at him, her eyes wide, confusion surfacing in every inch of her face. "Elliot," she breathed, unable to believe he had come to her rescue.

Bushido looked over at him before he leaned up, holding his hands up in the air.

"Just calm down," he said as he climbed off the bed, his hands still in the air, slowly walking up to Elliot. "We can talk this out."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Elliot growled, wondering if he should aim for the kill, or something much more painful.

Bushido took another step forward, and Elliot pulled the charger back again.

"Take another step, Bushido, I dare you!"

Bushido stopped cold, right next to his discarded jeans.

"Alright. You've caught me. It's over."

"Get down on the ground!"

Bushido got down on the ground at once, a small smirk on his face that Elliot missed.

Elliot stormed over to him, his gun aimed directly at his head.

He didn't see Bushidos hand inch towards his jeans, where his gun and holster laid, nor did he see Olivias wide, frightened eyes, realization in her eyes.

"Gun!" she shrieked, just as Bushido grabbed his gun and aimed it at Elliot.

Three gunshots, a scream louder and more terrible then anyone in that room had ever heard, and then nothing.

This story is just full of cliffys isn't it? Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed, seeing her partner fall to the ground, his gun thrown across the room, Bushido having gotten off one shot before Elliot fired two back.

"Oh god, Elliot, please don't leave me! Not again!"

When he let out a soft groan of pain, Olivias face lit up in joy, despite the circumstances.

"Elliot!" Olivia breathed, letting out a cry of happiness, "you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine," she encouraged, trying to make herself believe her own statement.

Elliot slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if a bolt of lightning had pierced his right arm.

He groaned softly, placing a hand on his bleeding shoulder, applying pressure on the gun shot.

He took several deep breaths before he stood up, slightly stumbling, catching himself before he fell on the concrete ground.

He raced over to her, stepping over Bushidos lifeless corpse, a large puddle of blood forming around him from the two bullet holes Elliot had put in his chest.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I'm okay."

Elliot reached down and grabbed the key from Bushidos pocket and unlocked the straps containing her.

As soon as Olivia was free, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder, unable to control her sobs, knowing how easily she could have lost him.

Elliot held her as tight as he could, slowly rubbing her back, trying to comfort her for whatever Bushido had done to her before he got there, unable to wrap his mind that she was crying for him, not for herself.

"It's alright," he whispered, burying his head in her hair, "it's over. It's over. I'll never let him hurt you again, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

They held one another for a few moments before Olivia pulled away from his embrace to look at him.

"Why did you come back?" she asked, tears still in her eyes. "Elliot, I understand why you did it in the first place, but why did you put Kathy and your kids in trouble?"

Elliot looked at her in sheer confusion. "What do you mean?"

Olivia looked down at the ground, unable to look at him. "Bushido and Razeer told me everything. That they had Kathy and your kids addresses, that you said if they left them alone, they could have me."

Olivia took another deep breath before continuing, making sure he knew she didn't care that he had given her up as bait. "They said that if I did anything to fight back, or if I tried to escape, they'd go after them. Elliot, I swear I understand why you did it."

Elliot felt a whole new surge of anger for the two men who had done this to them.

They had used his family against her, they had threatened her with it.

"That's why you didn't fight back," he muttered before taking her hands in his, looking her directly in the eyes.

"It was all a lie. They didn't have their addresses. They tried telling me that same story and I called their bluff."

Olivias eyes widened, and a fresh batch of teas began to fall down her face.

"They what?"

"They lied to you, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head, unable to believe she had let herself be violated because of a lie. "No! They said they let you go after you told them about the strap on the frame!"

"I told them about the strap after they said they would let you go if I did. But I swear to god, Olivia, I never left you, I never told them to take you instead of me and my family. I would never do that to you. I would never let you go through that because of anything."

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. "I let him... do things to me. I let him touch me, and kiss me, and-"

But she stopped, not wanting to let Elliot know that Bushido had actually been inside her.

Elliot embraced her again, and she sobbed into his chest, not for the fear of losing him like she had, but for what she had given for him, a meaningless sacrifice.

So engrossed in comforting her, that neither heard the sound of foot steps outside the door.

"Well well well," a cold, familiar voice rang out, and both detectives turned towards the door way. "Isn't this a pretty picture?"

Seeing the source of the voice, Olivia clung to Elliot tighter, her breaths coming out shallow, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Get up... now!" Razeer ordered, the blood still cascading down his face, the gun Elliot had threw aimed at the two of them.

Olivia and Elliot slowly stood up, Elliot keeping her behind him, blocking her from sight, their hands raised.

Razeer slowly walked up to them, a look of pure, unrelenting hate on his face..

"Razeer, just calm down, okay?" Elliot pleaded, making sure Olivia was behind him as much as he could get her. "We can work this out."

Razeer shook his head, his neat black hair falling out of place. "No more working anything out. The only one whose gonna be doing any of that now is me."

"Razeer, please," Olivia pleaded, still behind Elliot, "Why don't you put the gun down and calm down? Okay, we can talk about this."

"I'm done talking!" he shouted, brandishing his gun and Olivia clung to Elliot tighter.

Razeer began to walk forward, forcing both Elliot and Olivia back.

"I'm done with the talking, I'm done with insignificant, little bastard cops, I'm done with stupid, moronic wannabes," he growled, giving a kick to Bushidos corpse, "doing whatever the hell they want without my permission, and getting everything for me screwed up! I'm done with it all! Get over here," he told Olivia, his gun not leaving them. "We're going to give your partner a little show."

"You're not touching her," Elliot growled, narrowing his eyes at Razeer, feeling Olivia stiffen up in total and absolute fright behind him.

Razeer let out a crazed laugh as if Elliot had something hilarious.

"You do not make the orders around here, Detective Stabler! In case you didn't notice, I'm the one with the gun."

"You're not touching her," Elliot repeated, making it very clear he didn't care if he had a weapon or not.

Razeer chuckled, a sly smirk growing on his face. "We'll see. Get over here, Olivia."

"She's not doing a damn thing you say anymore, Razeer. Give it up."

"While it's true she knows the truth about your family, she surly realizes I have absolutely no qualms about shooting you, Detective Stabler, and unless she does what I tell her to-"

Razeer pulled back the charger and aimed it directly at Elliots head. "I will not hesitate to kill you, and I assure you I have a much, much better aim then Bushido."

"Don't hurt him!" Olivia cried, stepping out from behind Elliot, shielding him as best she could.

"Then do what I say!" he snarled, all hints of humor disappearing. "The offer still stands, Olivia. You do what I say, I leave him alone. You don't, and you'll be wearing his brains on your coat."

Olivia nodded before she took the clothes from Elliot and began to get dressed.

"Olivia, no!" Elliot cried, turning her around to face him, the gun that was now aimed at Olivia keeping him at bay. "Don't let him do this to you!"

Olivia managed a teary smile. "I'll be fine, Elliot... I promise."

The two looked into one another eyes for a moment before Olivia looked down towards Bushido, who still had the gun in his hand and back up at Elliot who didn't nod or made any notice that he had understood her, but instead continued to look into her eyes, telling her he had gotten the silent message, the words passing between them as freely as if they were talking aloud.

Olivia turned away from him and took a deep breath before walking over to Razeer, who grabbed her fore arm and jerked her up against him, his gun against her head.

"You move, and she's dead. You move, and he's dead. Do you understand?" Razeer growled at the two of them, gently nipping at her neck, his free hand roaming over her body.

"I'm gonna make your little boyfriend watch," he whispered, loud enough for Elliot to hear, nibbling on her ear, the hand not holding the gun moving down, over her breasts, down her stomach, and resting on the inside of her thigh.

Olivia closed her eyes, the tears freely flowing down her face, hating that Elliot was seeing her cry.

"Don't touch her!" Elliot screamed but he didn't move an inch, taking Razeers threat to heart, not wanting to be the reason she would be killed.

With a loud grunt, Razeer stuck three of his fingers inside her, slowly moving them in and out.

Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, her hands balled up so tight, she felt her own nails cutting through the skin.

"Do it," she whispered softly, her eyes still closed. "Please just do it."

"I will, baby, don't worry," Razeer panted, unaware of who she was talking to, moving his fingers faster, and Olivia was sickened to feel his hardened erection against her ass.

He moved faster still and Olivia let out a sob, breaking Elliots heart in the process.

Razeer pulled the gun away from her head to unzip his jeans, struggling, not wanting Olivias body to not be pressed up against his.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Elliot. The moment the gun was taken off of her, he dived at Bushidos body, yanking the gun away from his lifeless hand, and aiming it directly at Razeer

The moment she saw Elliot move, she let out a loud yell, and with as much force as she could muster, she elbowed him in the face. sending him away from her, the gun flying away from him.

Olivia dropped to the stone cold floor, covering her head, the gunshot echoing in the room.

She saw Elliot race over to her and she looked behind her to see Razeer on the ground, blood pouring out of him, his eyes opened wide for ever.

Elliot knelled down next to her, and pulled her into his arms once more, the two partners embracing deeply, both trying to comfort the other for what had just happened to them, the fear that they almost lost the other proving too much for the both of the detectives.

"It's over," Elliot whispered, both trying to comfort Olivia and convince himself. "It's over."

Olivia said nothing, just enjoying the feel of Elliots arms wrapped securely around her, ignoring the pain that had came from Bushido and Razeer, both physical and mental.

They held each other a few more seconds before they were forced to relinquish the embrace.

"Come on," Elliot said, pulling off his shirt and handing it on her, both ignoring that Elliot had seen her without any clothes on. "Lets get you out of here."

"Thank you," Olivia said, accepting the shirt eagerly, pulling it on over her.

The shirt fell down low enough so that Elliot could no longer see anything above her midsection or below when she kept her arms at her side, and for that small comfort, she was grateful.

He helped her stand up, and she all but collapsed against him as they walked out of the small room, unable to leave the effects of their sacrifice behind them.

The End???

Final Thought: First off, thanks sooooooooooo much for the extra special, awesome reviews! I know it sounds corny, but they really do encourage you to write and write good as I think I do.

Also be sure to look for the sequel, "Approaching Dawn." Razeer wasn't exactly as high up on the food chain as you've been led to believe...

On that note, go review this, R and R "Meet the Cabots", and have a safe and happy holiday. A big bag of Candy Canes to all who enjoyed this!


End file.
